


Play Ball

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Series: Alternate Equipment Uses [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Castiel/OMCs - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Double Knotting, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Gags, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Name Calling, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Objectification, Omega Castiel, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slut Castiel, Teen Castiel, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: “You know…we should keep up the theme we have going.” Castiel could barely focus over the sensation of two Alpha knots filling his aching ass. “Coach got in a bunch of new balls.”





	Play Ball

**Author's Note:**

> After a surprising number of requests, mostly on my Tumblr with one request on here, I've finally finished this little follow-up set closely after the first part.

Castiel groaned brokenly into the ball-gag as a second Alpha cock pushed in alongside the first and the two Alphas started to fuck him together. His ass ached and the muscles in his legs burned from the stretch as they held him in place, moving together.

“Look at him.”

“That bitch _loves_ it.”

His cheeks flushed and his breathing hitched as the two older Alphas thrust into him, grunting and moaning, as his slick leaked out around them. Castiel’s hole rhythmically clenched around them, seeking a knot, as they kept thrusting into him.

“I’ve never seen a bitch take two knots in their hole.” An Alpha on the left breathed out, “Then again I’ve never seen one fucked by a baseball bat.”

Castiel groaned, trying to push into the two Alphas buried inside of him, but they held him in place and kept snapping their hips forward as they chased their knots. He had never taken two knots at once, knew it wasn’t advised without a thorough stretching, but since he’d agreed to letting the group of Alphas tie him up he was more than sure they were going to keep going until they got their fill.

He could only moan and whimper into his gag as the knots started to swell. They had to shift him, angling their bodies, as the first growing knot worked past his rim and the second was forced up alongside of it.

Together the two knots swelled, painfully spreading his ass too wide to the point of near agony, as the older Alphas moaned loudly in appreciation. “Holy shit.” One of them groaned as warmth started to flood his ass and Castiel whimpered loudly into his gag, small cock soft, as their hands gripped him tightly and kept him in place.

“Would be better on a bed.” The other breathed out, voice wrecked and deep, as Castiel’s fingers curled and his breathing caught in his chest. “But he does feel so good. So fucking hot and tight inside with two Alpha dicks in him.”

“That looks so fucking hot.”

“Can’t believe that Omega cunt managed two knots.”

“You know…we should keep up the theme we have going.” Castiel could barely focus over the sensation of two Alpha knots filling his aching ass. “Coach got in a bunch of new balls.”

There was a sharp intake of breath, “You mean?”

“Yeah. I wonder how many we could get inside of him.”

“Go get them and let’s find out.”

Castiel blinked blurrily as load after load was emptied up into his clenching ass. He could feel how his inner muscles were trying to greedily milk both knots nestled inside of him as he worked to relax even as his ass struggled to adjust to suddenly being so unnaturally full.

Hands touched and shifted him, holding him in place, as the other Alphas moved around and he could hear something hitting the ground nearby.

“When you’re both done with him let’s put him back up on the table.”

 _Another baseball bat?_ Castiel wondered fuzzily as several Alphas moved around him and another load was emptied into him. His head lulled, body stretched and muscles aching, as he drifted on the sensation of being surrounded by Alphas and Alpha arousal.

It was a bit of relief when the first knot slipped from his stretched hole and his muscles immediately clamped down on the remaining knot as the Alpha still inside of him emptied one last load into him with a pleased groan.

“Fuck. Should have thought to try that before.”

“How was it?”

“Better. Even tighter and he was still trying to milk both of our knots at the same time.”

Castiel’s muscles twitched under his warm skin as he was moved and the last knot slipped free allowing slick and come to leak out of his gaping hole. He felt sloppy and fucked open as they manhandled him back onto the table.

This time he was sprawled out on his back, legs spread wide and ass at the edge of the table, as the Alphas crowded and secured him in place.

“Think it’ll make his belly swell?”

“If we get enough in him.”

Castiel blinked at the ceiling, breathing uneven and small cock hardening when fingers played with him. “Get that first one in there.” He jolted at the sensation of something large and round pressing against his loose hole. Instinctively he tensed before his muscles loosened to allow the intrusion and the large, round object was pressed past his rim to settle inside of him.

_What?_

He tried to move to sit up and see what they were pressing inside of him but the Alphas had once more thoroughly tied him down. Castiel’s ass clenched down on the unknown object even as another was pressed up against his hole and worked inside.

Slowly the Alphas continued to insert the unknown objects into his ass, stretching him and filling him as Castiel whimpered into his gag at the weird sensation. “Look how hungry that Omega’s cunt is for balls.”

The group laughed as another _baseball_ was pressed into his ass. Castiel groaned lowly as the Alphas crowded closer and one of them stroked a hand over his belly. “I can feel them. Keep going.”

His ass continued to try to milk the round objects inserted into his ass, clearly equating them as a knot, as Castiel panted into his gag and jerked in his restraints. “We should store all of our new baseballs in an Omega. Look how good he is at keeping them safe.”

“There are so many things you can fit in an Omega’s cunt.”

Castiel’s chest rapidly rose as his breathing quickened and his body tensed as the Alpha kept inserting baseballs into his ass. As he lifted his head he could see the bulge in his belly from where the baseballs had been pushed into him and settled inside.

“Look at that hole.” One of them breathed in excitement, “See how it’s trying to milk them? Like it would an Alpha knot?”

“Omegas are always such sluts for anything in their holes.”

“How many is that now?”

“Lost track but he can still take more.”

Another baseball pushed against his gaping hole, popped past his rim and pushed up against the other baseballs nestled inside of him. It ached and hurt, his ass spreading to accommodate a bunch of baseballs that had no business being inside of him.

Castiel didn’t know how many his body could hold but he’d seen several videos of Omegas riding very long and very thick dildos. He had never watched a video of an Omega having baseballs repeatedly inserted into their ass before.

He moaned into his gag, body straining, as they inserted several more baseballs and a large, warm hand rubbed against his swollen stomach. “Look how big he’s getting.” The tone was pleased and aroused as Castiel whined on top of the table.

His body had gone limp, his breathing still quickened, as they gleefully continued.

“How are we getting them out?”

Silence followed that question and Castiel closed his eyes, focusing on breathing, as his mind reeled at the realization that he didn’t know how those baseballs were coming out of him.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there. For now keep handing me baseballs. Let's see how big that flat belly of his can get.” Castel struggled to breathe through the pain of being stretched and whined into his gag as they pressed in another. "Besides look how hungry his cunt is for more."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope someone enjoyed this little addition. I decided to skip over how on Earth they are going to get the baseballs out of Castiel mostly because I really loved ending it like that. It felt a bit evil but I liked it too much.
> 
> So what did you think about this one? Poor little Cas's ass got a workout, didn't it?
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Remember comments are motivation for continuing to write and post fanfics!


End file.
